A Lone Wolf's Cry
by Icefox1
Summary: Well you'll just have to read the story to found out. Ok it's the same story as Beyond good and Evil, but I did a lot of rewirting on it to make it better. PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

A Lone wolf's Cry  
  
Declare: I don't own D.W., but I do own my own characters; Chang Hong Ling and some more other people, but I just don't feel like typing in there names now. And sorry for being so late (been having too go to school) *cries*.  
  
Introduction: After thirteen years of pain; Ling has decided to join forces with Wu in order to find Lu Bu, and take revenge for the defeat of her father. But while she's there, will she find the one she's meant to be with too. And will her search take her and everyone else on a bigger and more terrifying experience then they would ever imagine possible?  
  


* * *

  
It was a cool autumn afternoon in Jian Ye, and after a whole day of training and planning. It was now time everyone to settled down a bit, for them it sought of evening where you would forget about war. Where everything that's wrong in life was gone and you can feel at peace with yourself.  
  
But beyond that peaceful feeling, you could tell that everyone was on their guard. Everyone carried their weapons with them, if they weren't going to be in the way, they would carry them around. If you took a look at their current situation; they had the right to edgy like they were. Wu was under a weak alliance with Wei and Shu that could easy be broken with the littlest mistake, so they always had to be ready for a surprise attack at any moment of the day and if that wasn't bad enough they had to deal Dong Zhou at their boarders.  
  
But after their work was done, they weren't going to think about such things.  
  
"It's certainly is a beautiful day, is it not." Zhou Yu said walking along side the Sun family, in the garden.  
  
"Yes, in deed it is, Yu." Sun Jian said looking around.  
  
As they where taking a break from their busy lives to walk in the presents of nature and all its glory, with the sea only a few miles away. They had a perfect view of the sun and sky changing into their evening colors. Then all of a sudden Shang Xiang saw something in the trees; it looked like a shadow of someone hiding. She couldn't tell who it was; all she could see was that it was in fact a girl with long flowing hair, and that she didn't really have that much on.  
  
"Who's there, show yourself?!" Shang Xiang yelled looking at the shadowy figure.  
  
"Sis, who are you talking to?" Sun Ce said.  
  
"Someone's there in the trees, I think it might be a spy or something."  
  
"Well then we should see who it is." Sun Quan said unsheathing his sword, Legacy .  
  
They started walking over to the figure until they were right underneath her. And to their surprise she just laid there like they weren't even there.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said Sun Jian.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hey you, speck when you're spoken too." He said with a little more anger in his voice.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"So you don't like to talk hum...........well that's just fine what me." Ce said picking up a small rock and aiming at her back, but it curved to the right at the last minute and ending up hitting her in the back of her head by mistake.  
  


* * *

  
If that didn't get Ling's attention nothing would have. Feeling the small drops of blood on her head she stood up; with her back to them, so they couldn't see the front of her.  
  
"I can't believe they just hit me with a rock and I didn't even do anything too them." Ling thought to herself.  
  


* * *

  
"What is your name, are you a spy for Dong Zhou, answer me now." Quan said signaling for everyone to get ready to attack.  
  
They had no idea who this girl was, or where she came from. But one thing they did know was that she wasn't about to get away without a fight.  
  


* * *

  
"Do they really think that I would be working for a monster like him? I can't even stand to hear his name; led a long be a spy for him." Ling thought to herself.  
  
Pulling out daggers from her sides she was about to turn around, but then decided not too, for fear that if they saw her they would realize her next time around.  
  
"So they think that I'm a spy hum..........well then I'll just have to act like one then. I'll teach them not to throw rocks at me." Ling said jumping higher up into the thick leaves of the tree.  
  


* * *

  
"Were did she go!?" Shang Xiang yelled trying to find her, but to no use.  
  
"She's using the tree and leaves like a natural camouflage; so we can't she her, but she can she us." Yu said trying to find her too.  
  
"Then we'll just have to start hitting the leaves and hope we get our target, I mean I already hit her once, so I can do it again, right." Ce said pumping himself up for a fight.  
  
Little did he know that she would be the one with the last laugh in the end.  
  


* * *

  
"That's what you think pal, you'll be the first to taste my cold steel." Ling thought to herself.  
  
Standing up with her daggers at her side using her legs like springboards she jumped up higher in the tree and throw her daggers at them with such a speed that it would be almost impossible to block or dodge them.  
  


* * *

  
"LOOK OUT EVERYONE!!" Sun Jian yelled trying not to get hit by the daggers that were falling down on them like raindrops.  
  
"How is she throwing those things so fast, I can barely dodge them?!" Ce said jumping back.  
  
"She'll prove too be more of a challenge then I first thought." Quan said knocking away a dagger with his sword.  
  
All of a sudden the wave of daggers stopped and the garden was quite again.........too quite.   
  


* * *

  
"I only had one dagger left, so I better make it count. I can't kill any of them, or the plan won't work; they must be kept alive, scared silly but alive. But that doesn't mean I can't hurt any of them. I think I'll go for the one that hit me in the head." Ling thought, getting ready for her final attack.  
  


* * *

  
Everyone was looking hard in the tree to see were Ling was. And because fall was just starting the leaves weren't really falling or had changed color yet, so they really couldn't tell were she might be. Then out of no were; the wind started to blow a very cold and chilling wind, like the one that comes before something bad happens.  
  
As the sun was starting to set over the horizon and the evening colors of purple and blue-red flooded the sky above them. There wasn't a sound, except for the nocturnal creatures awaking from their sleep.  
  
But then out of no were there came a dagger flying thought the sky and right for Sun Ce. It all happened so fast that on one could even the dagger coming and heading straight for his leg  
  
But then the next thing that everyone heard was the sound of Sun Ce's scream.  
  
"Brother, are you alright?" Quan said rushing over to him.  
  
By the time Quan and the others reached him, his leg and the grass was already soaked in crimson red blood. Most of the dagger was in his leg, even some of the handle and it looked like the wound wasn't going to stop bleeding for a while; they could tell that the dagger had hit his leg good and hard, but how bad the wound was, was something of a different matter.  
  


* * *

  
"That'll teach him not to throw things at me." Ling thought happily to herself.  
  
But even through she got even, one part of her was kind of upset about. Ling was never the type of person that enjoyed hurting people unless she had to, so why was she so happy now.  
  
"Well, step one in the plan is competed, and now I can move on to faze two. But I do hope I haven't hurt him too badly." And with that thought on mind; she quickly started jumping from one branch to the other until she was out of the garden. But she made sure that she was quite, so no one could hear her leave.  
  


* * *

  
"She's going to pay for this." Ce said trying to calm down.  
  
Looking back up into the trees, Sun Jian saw that she was long gone. But he had a feeling that they would met up with her again. Unfortunately he couldn't spend time trying to think about her, he needed to focus his attention on Ce.  
  
"Shang Xiang, Quan, go look for that girl and see that she gets what she deserves. Zhou Yu and I will go take Sun Ce back to infirmary." Sun Jian said trying to lift up Ce's head, to try and get him to stand.  
  
"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.  
  
***********Sometime later  
  


* * *

  
"Where do you think she could have gone?" Shang Xiang asked  
  
"She couldn't have gone far." Quan answered back  
  
They were walking around the area they thought Ling might have gone. Then they both saw something in the middle of the field. Running closer up to her they both hide be hide a tree. She looked like she was looking out at the setting sun.  
  
"We should try and seek up on her, and then attack."  
  
"Right."  
  
They both started walking up to her, hoping that she wouldn't know that they were there.  
  


* * *

  
"How stupid do they think I am? I can see their reflections in the water." Ling thought letting them get closer to her  
  
She had no reason to fight, for now she didn't, her concern was on her mission she was given back home; and that was what she was thinking about. To join Wu and stop Lu Bu, to take revenge for what happened all those years ago to her and her homeland, and to be able to finally be able to move on. This is what took over her thoughts almost every day.  
  


* * *

  
They were close enough now they could attack, but just as Shang Xiang and Quan where about too, Ling started to run into the forest they had just came out of, that's connected to the garden.  
  
"Hurry she's getting away!!" Quan yelled following her into the forest.  
  
"I'm right behind you!" Shang Xiang yelled.  
  
The chase went on for about ten minutes when Quan had tapped over a tree root and fell. When he got back up, he saw that Ling had stopped running.  
  
"Finally you're stopped, so let us fight." Quan said running up to her, but stopped went he saw the cliff that was dividing them.  
  
"No way, don't tell me she jumped this thing, it has to be at least twenty feet across." Quan thought wide eyed.  
  
"Don't you think it's time we stopped playing tag." Ling said lowering her voice.  
  
"Brother there you are I..........what the.............how did she get over there?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Great, now dad going to go down our throats about this."  
  
Wail they were trying to figure out how she got over to the other side of the cliff; Ling was walking off to her hideout. And when they finally stopped talking, they saw that she was gone.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" Shang Xiang said lowering her head.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back, and next time we'll be ready for her."  
  
"You're right. We really should get back, the sun now down and we should go check up Sun Ce."  
  
"Let's get going then." Quan said turning around to go back.  
  


* * *

  
"How are ya doing man?" Gan Ning said standing over him.  
  
"I would be doing better, if the frickin' doctor would show up."  
  
"Don't worry; I'm sure he will be here soon." Yu reassured him.  
  
Just as they thought the doctor would never show up, he came rushing in the room.  
  
"Well it took you long enough." Ce said gripping his leg in pain.  
  
"Please forgive me for my lateness; I was held up with another patient." Doctor Hua Tou said walking to them.  
  
Getting his equipment ready he looked at the dagger and saw how badly it was imbedded in his left leg. He may not have done anything yet, but he could already tell he was going to have trouble with trying to get the dagger out and trying to treat his wound.  
  
And the fact that Sun Ce was an anti-doctor person really wouldn't make it easier on the both of them.  
  
"I need for everyone to leave the room please." Hua said with his knife in his hand.  
  
As everyone was leaving the room, Ce started to get kind of nervous, ever sense he was a little boy he could never stand being by himself with a doctor, no matter how good they were.  
  
"Now I know how much you hate doctors, but if you can work with me, I'm sure we can get thought this."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Can you lie down?"  
  
"No, I can't do anything what my leg."  
  
"I see, does this hurt" *tapes on his leg*  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Ok, I think a have a pretty good idea of why you can't move that leg."  
  
"I know why, maybe because THERE'S A DAGGERS STICKING OUT OF IT!!!"  
  
"Not really, now a need to do one more test, but this is more then likely the most painful."  
  
Hua took his hand and put it in the handles of the dagger and started to push down on it, to see if they had reached the bone yet.  
  
"OH MY GOD STOP, STOP!!!!" Ce yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear.  
  
"Just as I thought." Hua said getting ready to take them out of Sun Ce's leg.  
  
"Please try and clam down, Lord Sun Ce, you're only going to make your injure worse."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have pushed those things into me like that."  
  
"Well please try and control yourself wail I get them out." Hua said starting to cut open his pants.  
  
"Hey man, what are you doing?!"  
  
"I can't get them out with your pants on and you can't take them off, so this is the only way." Hua said cutting the left side of his pants off.  
  
"When I tell you to, start counting back from one hundred, ok." The doctor said putting his knife down on the table.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Ok, start counting."  
  
"One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven, ninety-six, ninety- five, ninety-four, ninety-three, ninety-two, ninety-one, ninety, eighty- nine, eighty-eight............"  
  
"You can stop counting now, I got them both out. But you might need to try and lay down on the bed, you loss a lot of blood." Hua said getting some medicine out.  
  
So with the pain in his leg he through he somehow managed to get on the bed, and finally managed to lie down on the bed, somewhat comfortably.  
  
"All I need to do is clean your wound and get them bandaged up."  
  
"Before, when you said there was another reason why I can't move my leg, what is it?"  
  
"Well the dagger were so deep, that they cracked your leg bone, that's why you can't move it, but luckily from what I felt it weren't too deep so that wound should heal in a couple of days. Now the bone itself on the other hand is going to take a lot longer to heal." Hua said bandaging his wound.  
  
"You should sleep here tonight, and in the morning I can tell you and everyone else about it more in depth tomorrow." Hua said starting to walk out of the room, taking the dagger with him.  
  
"Alright, but can I keep the dagger with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want it."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Hua Tou set the dagger in the table next to Sun Ce, when Hua left Ce in the infirmary he could only think about getting even with the girl that did this to him.  
  
"I know we will meet up again, and when that day comes. I will make sure that you feel a pain like no other." Ce thought to himself as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  


* * *

  
To be continued...................  
  
I can't believe it took so long to redo this story. If you notice it has the same theme, but I had to do some MUCH needed retyping. While I was tying to fix some problems with it, I now see why people didn't review. But now I hope I've made it better and easier to understand!!  
  
BUT NO FLAMES PEOPLE, BUT PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READ THIS !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Surprise Visiter

Ok people, I don't mean too be rude, but you have to start reviewing this story, so I can know how many people are read it. This "maybe the next charter I will write for a while" *school problems*  
  
Thinking- {..........}  
  
Time change- ^..........^  
  
Ling's counterpart or anyone alas- //..............//, you'll have to read thought the story to understand  
  
Different scene- ~*~*~*~*~  
  
******************************************************************  
  
As the morning sun roused into the sun, many beautiful colors of red, pink, blue, and purple could be seen mixing together. On a morning like this, many people in the Wu household would come out and just look around giving thanks for such a beautiful day, but no today.  
  
Today everyone was busy trying to find out who the stranger was they met yesterday. Well expect for one person that is, Sun Ce. It was about eight and normally he still would be asleep, but like everyone else he was thinking about what had happened to him yesterday.  
  
{Whoever she was, she fast, I got give that much credit. I don't think I've ever seen someone maneuver like she did.} Ce thought to himself  
  
"Well, there is one good side too not being able to walk; now everyone has to do whatever I want them to and they can't back-talk to me about it. Speaking of having people do whatever I want * grabs a little bell and starts ringing it* oh Gan Ning I need your help."  
  
After ringing that annoying bell a couple of times, Gan Ning finally walked into room not exactly in the best of moods after staying up most of the night with Lu Xun, Lu Ming, and Zhou Yu. Everyone knew that the one thing you don't do Gan Ning when he hasn't gotten any sleep is make him mad.  
  
"Now what do you want." Ning said trying to fight the urge to take that stupid bell and stomp on it.  
  
"Well first I need you to fluff my pillow, and then I need you to rub my shoulders, and then after that I need you to draw me a nice hot bubble bath."  
  
With all his might Gan Ning tried too fight the urge chock him to death. But luckily Shang Xiang was walking down the hall to go check on her big brother, so he didn't try anything.  
  
"Hey boys what's going on?" Shang Xiang couldn't help but ask looking at the two.  
  
"Nothin' sis, Bell Boy over here was about to do something for me. Is it that right?" Ce said looking at Gan Ning and trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
"I'll be SO glad when you get better, because when ya do, I'm going to kick your royal as-........" He was about to finish until Shang Xiang covered his mouth.  
  
"That's ok Gan Ning, you just go get some sleep; you look like you can use some." Shang Xiang said removing her hand.  
  
Wail Gan Ning was walking back to his room cussing all the way there by the way. Shang Xiang walked over to Sun Ce's side not knowing if she should slap him in the back of his head or just check on him.  
  
"You know he's going to get you back one of these day for messing with him so much." She said matter-of-factly handing him his crutches  
  
"I know, BUT today just ain't that day!"  
  
^ That afternoon^  
  
"We've just gotten a message from Shu and Wei; they would like to come here for a meeting tomorrow." Sun Jian announced to everyone at lunch.  
  
"My Lord, do you really believe it's a good idea to let them all come here?" Lu Ming couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Actually I don't, but for now, if we are to defeat Dong Zhuo and keep this alliance going, must swallow our pride." Sun Jian said taking another bit out of his dim sum.  
  
"Where are they going to stay?" Xiao Qiao asked looking around.  
  
"Here of course."  
  
"Hold on pops, we barely have enough rooms for just the 13 of us let along 22 extra people" Ce said trying not to move his leg.  
  
"I know it's going to be tight squeeze, but if we corporate, we should be able to fit everyone into a room."  
  
They all started to eat in silence, but then they heard a flint sound, like someone playing an instrument, but no one paid any attention, they just thought it was the wind blowing. All of a sudden a guard ran up to Sun Jian, panting and trying to talk at the same time.  
  
Remembering to bow first and still panting it took awhile before he could get anything out of his mouth. "*pant* there is a *pant* girl out *pant* side, she wises to speak to you *pant*."  
  
"I have no time to deal with complaints from a farmer's child; go tell her I'm busy." Sun Jian said thinking that it was nothing but a complaint about taxes or something, by which he was sadly mistaken.  
  
"I did my lord, but this girl she just wouldn't take no for an answer. When we threatened to attack her, she just laughed and......... that's when it started..........." He trail off.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.  
  
"Go look outside for yourselves and see." The guard said pointing outside, his pail hand shacking.  
  
When they went outside looked they outside everyone's faces went flat; every one of the guards was asleep and quite peacefully too.  
  
"How did this happen?!" Lu Xun said looking at the guards.  
  
"The last thing I remember was that she pulled out a flute and started playing it." He said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Wait a minute, if she played a flute, don't you think we would have heard it." Da Qiao said  
  
"Well I kind of heard something." Xiao Qiao said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Ya me too." Gan Ning said looking at the ground  
  
"I heard something too." Shang Xiang admitted  
  
"Then you all should have said something!"  
  
"I thought it was the wind." The three of them said together.  
  
"It was quite hard for me to hear it myself, and I was only a few feet away, but the affects were very, very powerful."  
  
"We'll talk to them when they walk up, but can't help but think that this is a trick to destruct us." Sun Jian said rubbing his chin.  
  
As they turn around to go back inside...........someone was waiting for them. The same girl that the guard was talking about was sitting of the table with her legs crossed with a huge smile across her lightly tanned face, her sparkling crystal pink eyes starring at all of them with a childish delight and what was visible of her short light brown hair (just try to imagine Yuna's hair style on FFX-2) under her snow-white cat-shaped hat that shined in the sunlight. And a long silver flute lying on her lap.  
  
"Well I've been waiting for someone to notices me. I've been sitting here for like the last FIVE minutes." The girl said slyly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hong Ling sat there looking just as happy as could be, despite the fact that everyone was looking at her like they wanted to kill her. She was quite pleased with herself, well who wouldn't be when you just snuck up on everyone in the Wu household and no one even saw you.  
  
"I'm surprised no one heard me, I knocked on the door and I didn't get an answer so I just decided came on inside."  
  
"Who are you to come into these household like you just done now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you put into the dungeon right now!" Sun Jian said with his face turning red with anger. One reason for being fooled by a little girl and two for being snuck up on.  
  
"Chill first, then I'll tell you, the name's Chang Hong Ling."  
  
Jumping off the table, Hong Ling walked around looking at everyone as if she was trying to read there minds. She looked around until she met eyes with Zhou Tai.  
  
// haven't we seen him before? //  
  
{I-I think so. Isn't he that pirate caption, Zhou Tai?}  
  
// yep, that's him, I'd know that face anywhere.//  
  
{Gee, I NEVER thought he would be one of the good guys now.}  
  
After having a mental conversation with herself and her wolf counterpart, Ling thought it would be a good idea to say hello to her old friend. Well he wasn't EXACTLY a friend, but more like a sparring partner.  
  
Walking over to him, she noticed that he had changed a lot from when she last saw him, but the last time she saw him was about 5 years ago. Ling's eyes were full of questions about how he'd been over the years. But she had to remind herself that she was on a mission, and now wasn't the time to catch up on old times.  
  
But never the least, she had to know.  
  
"Excuse me, Caption Zhou Tai it's an honor to see you again. After our last fight I thought I would see you again." Hong Ling said bowing, swinging both her arms in and out and then going down, the traditional style of her homeland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Zhou Tai you know this brat?" Gan Ning said pointing over to Ling.  
  
"I'm NOT a brat!"  
  
"I think so, her face is familiar, but I just don't really remember." Zhou Tai answered crossing his arms.  
  
"Maybe she's a pirate too." Xiao said see looking at the girl.  
  
{P-lease.} Xiaoyu thought.  
  
"All I'm saying for now; is that we go back a few years." Ling said turning her gaze on the lake up ahead.  
  
"So what is it that you want from us?" Lu Ming said studying her.  
  
"I-I would like to join your kingdom as an officer." She said in a high- pitched voice, looking back at Sun Jian.  
  
"You want to WHAT!"  
  
"It would do me good to join your army, Sir." Ling said in her regular deep ascent.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
OMG, I can't believe it took my SO long to get around to typing this chappy. I know it's not as good as I hoped for but I'm tired and I got an exam to worry about *cries*. Well can SOMEONE leave a review!!!  
  
AND NO FLAMES PEOPLE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
